The present application relates generally to switched electrical devices. More particularly, the present application is directed to circuit interrupting devices, such as ground fault circuit interrupter (GFCI) devices, that switch to a “tripped” or unlatched state from a “reset” or latched state when one or more conditions are detected. Such devices consistent with embodiments of the application disclosed herein are more reliable than previously known GFCI devices.